


In der Weihnachtsbäckerei...

by TurelieTelcontar



Series: Geschichten von Aurelie [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar
Summary: Aurelie will Weihnachtsplätzchen backen
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Series: Geschichten von Aurelie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2019





	In der Weihnachtsbäckerei...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thots_tochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/gifts).



> Dies ist ein Sequel zu meiner ~~bisher nur auf DW/LJ geposteten~~ Geschichte "Eine goldige Überraschung". Kann man hier lesen: https://turelietelconta.livejournal.com/31510.html, muss man aber nicht. Es reicht zu wissen dass Thorsten eine Tochter hat, Aurelie, die in dieser Geschichte etwa vier Jahre alt ist, und von der er seit etwas über einem Jahr weiß. Ihre Mutter, ein ONS, ist da gestorben.  
> ETA: Hab die erste Geschichte jetzt als Teil 1 der Serie gepostet.

„Papa! Ich will backen!“ schallte es Thorsten schon entgegen, als er seine Tochter von der Tagesmutter abholte. Die, die glücklicherweise noch außerhalb der Kindergartenzeiten auf Aurelie aufpasste. Wie zum Beispiel an diesem Samstag Vormittag, wo er und Sebastian noch die letzten Unterlagen zu einem Fall hatten einreichen müssen, damit das mit der Untersuchungshaft für ihren Hauptverdächtigen auch klappte. Der ganz definitiv der Täter war, immerhin hatten sie außer den Beweisen auch ein Geständnis. Und jetzt den Rest des Wochenendes frei. Kein Fall, keine Rufbereitschaft. Ideale Voraussetzungen für ein gemütliches Wochenende, an dem sie mit Aurelie spielten, aber auch Zeit für sich hatten. Aber wie es aussah, hatte seine Tochter andere Pläne. Er seufzte leise. Natürlich war es schön, etwas mit seiner Tochter zu unternehmen. Aber nach den letzten Tagen wäre etwas weniger anstrengendes auch ganz schön gewesen. Naja, es blieb die Hoffnung, dass sie zuhause beim Anblick ihrer Spielsachen ihren Wunsch zu backen vergaß. In dem Alter gab es die Hoffnung immer, auch wenn sie sich nur manchmal erfüllte.

Zwei Stunden später standen sie zu dritt in der Küche. Sebastian und er, die abwechselnd das Rezept vorlasen und die vorgelesenen Schritte durchführten, Mehl abwogen, Eier trennten und eben den Teig vorbereiteten. Und Aurelie, die ihre Nase immer wieder über den Teig stecken musste und jeden Schritt erklärt haben wollte. Entsprechend wurde er nach deutlich längerer Zeit als es ohne Aurelies tatkräftige Hilfe gedauert hätte doch noch fertig. Und dann mussten sie sich erst einmal gedulden, weil der Teig in den Kühlschrank musste. Ruhen.  
„Warum muss der Teig sich ausruhen? Der hat doch gar nichts getan?“ hatte Aurelie gefragt, als Sebastian diesen Schritt vorgelesen hatte. Sie hatten ihr dann erklärt, dass die Butter in dem Teig wieder härter werden musste, damit sich der Teig gut ausrollen und ausstechen ließ. Das hatte sie glücklicherweise akzeptiert, und war in ihr Zimmer spielen gegangen. Natürlich erst nachdem sie das Versprechen bekommen hatte, dass sie so bald wie möglich weiter backen würden.

Das ließ Thorsten und Sebastian etwas Zeit, die Ausstechformen zu suchen. Thorsten hatte welche, vom letzten Jahr noch, als er bemüht gewesen war Aurelie ein möglichst „normales“ Weihnachtsfest zu bieten, und extra Weihnachtsplätzchen für sie gebacken hatte. Die Frage war nur, wo er sie hin geräumt hatte. Das war inzwischen ja auch schon ein Dreivierteljahr her. Irgendwann tauchten sie dann doch auf, zwischen Schuhcreme und Vorratsdosen Mais. Dadurch konnten sie sich wenigstens ein wenig ausruhen, bevor es weiterging. Teig ausrollen, beziehungsweise Aurelies ausgerollten Teig begutachten und eventuell sagen dass er noch nicht dünn genug war. Woraufhin sie ihn auch tatsächlich mit Zunge zwischen den Zähnen weiter ausrollte bis sie ihn abnickten. Dann richtete Sebastian Eigelb für das Bestreichen her, Thorsten suchte einen Pinsel – der mit den ausgefransten Haaren ging gar nicht mehr. Sie wollten schließlich Plätzchen essen, keine Pinselhaare. 

Aber dann war alles gerichtet, einschließlich der Dekoration für die Plätzchen – bunte Zuckerstreusel, die hatten sie noch von Aurelies Geburtstagskuchen.  
Knapp eine Stunde lang stach Aurelie eifrig aus, legte die Plätzchen auf das Blech, bestrich sie mit Eigelb, und dekorierte sie mit den bunten Streuseln. Dazwischen rollte sie immer wieder mit absoluter Konzentration den Teig aus bis sie zufrieden war, und Thorsten die Dicke des ausgerollten Teigs mit einem Nicken abgesegnet hatte. Eine Stunde und zwei Blech später erklärte sie dann überzeugt „Fertig!“  
Thorsten sah von ihr zum restlichen Teig. Genug für noch vier Bleche voll Plätzchen.  
„Bist du dir da ganz sicher? Es ist ja noch Teig da.“  
„Fertig!“ erklärte sie noch entschiedener, während sie schon den Stuhl vom Tisch schob.  
Thorsten sah Sebastian an. Der nur mit einem Grinsen kommentierte „Sieht so aus als wäre unsere Abendbeschäftigung auch schon entschieden.“  
Angesichts der Zeit, Mühe und Zutaten, die sie in die Zubereitung des Teigs gesteckt hatten, stimmte Thorsten ihm zu. Es wäre schade, den restlichen Teig in den Müll zu werfen. Also stattdessen erstmal in den Kühlschrank, Plätzchen backen während Aurelie etwas anderes tun wollte war zu anstrengend. Das musste warten bis die Kleine schlief.

Nachdem Aurelie im Bett und irgendwann auch endlich am Schlafen war, nahmen sie sich den Teig wieder vor. Auch wenn die Bäcker diesmal nebenher Bier tranken, im Gegensatz zum Nachmittag. Schnell fanden sie sich in einen Rhythmus – einer rollte den Teig aus, beide platzierten die Formen auf dem Teig, fast ohne einander zu stören. Dann legte einer die ausgestochenen Plätzchen auf das Blech, während der Andere die Teigreste einsammelte. Einer pinselte die Plätzchen mit Eigelb ein, und der Andere streute bunte Streusel darauf. Wer was tat wechselte dabei ohne große Worte. Als nach eineinhalb Stunden die letzten Plätzchen zum Abkühlen auf dem Gitter lagen, war die Küche fast wieder sauber – im Gegensatz zu Thorsten und Sebastian. Durch das Bestäuben der Arbeitsfläche und des Teigs war mehr als ein bisschen Mehl auch auf ihnen gelandet. Insofern war Thorsten nicht besonders verwundert als Sebastian ihm mit einem Finger die Wange entlang strich. Vermutlich war da eine größere Stelle Mehl, die der jetzt entfernen wollte. Aber dann sah Sebastian ihn an, schaute auf seinen Finger, und grinste während er ihn Thorsten vor die Nase hielt – voller Teig wie er war. Thorsten betrachtete den Finger einen Moment, bevor er ihn kurzerhand schnappte, und anfing, sehr langsam und genüßlich den Teig abzulecken. Erst kleine kurze Berührungen. Federleicht und neckend. Dann immer länger werdend, bis er den Finger schließlich ganz in den Mund nahm. Als er diesen Punkt endlich erreicht hatte, waren Sebastians Augen schon befriedigend groß, sein Atem ging kürzer, und er malträtierte seine Lippen mit seinen Zähnen.  
Schließlich ließ Thorsten den Finger wieder aus seinem Mund gleiten, und fragte nur ebenso grinsend wie Sebastian zuvor „Schlafzimmer?“


End file.
